Assistant
is the 4th Case of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary As Heidi reviews his prediction about the possibility of the particular hammer exhibits in the British Royal Museum to be one of the Eureka, Chitose reminisces all the events that happened. Horrifies about the upcoming possibilities, she decided to resign from her position as an assistant which rendered Heidi speechless. The next morning, at her house, Chitose finds Heidi enjoying her Mom's breakfast while complimenting about its nutritional balance and calls her Sugita. Her Mom then starts barraging her with questions whether she used her feminine charm to hit such a cute scientist which Chitose strongly denies. Later on, Chitose can be seen praying to his late Father while her Mom is telling Heidi about her husband. Heidi who relies that there is no man in the family, asks Chitose's mother for her daughter's hand which she quickly gave her permission. A confused Chitose quickly invites her instructor to talk in her room, making her Mom teases her even more. In her room, while Heidi scans through her stuff, Chitose tries to re-confirm his statement which Heidi nonchalantly replies that what he meant is her hand as an assistant while taking a bite from his apple. Chitose who heard that starts to belittle herself about her lack of talent as his assistant. Heidi then starts to elaborately listed all of her flaws which corners her even more. However, despite all of that, Heidi also reveals all of her good sides which prompt him to believe that she is a suitable assistant for him. Chitose who still reconsidering all of her options, finds her Mom telling her about her similarity with her Father. She also reveals that eventhough Chitose encounters many problems, she finds that Chitose never depressed and always looks so lively. Hearing her Mother confession, Chitose finally confirms her resolution and accept Heidi's proposal. Heidi who finally got what his looking for, quickly ask her to go to London with him which surprises Chitose as they are miles away from the airport. However, her complains are proven to be for naught as Heidi has been secretly flew their house to the airport. As they come out, they find themself in the middle of an airfield. Heidi then once again ask his assistant while calling her Chitose. At the other side of the world, a mysterious man is seen standing in front of the potential Eureka, wondering who will take the "bait". Abilities and Equipments used Trivia * In Volume 1, it is revealed that Chitose's Mother would be living in a brand new house after her previous one was being moved away by Heidi. * The Case's received influence from the famous Edisonian quote "Genius is one percent inspiration, ninety-nine percent perspiration", where Thomas Edison intended to say that discoveries rely on a hard work to attain an effective inspiration. However, Heidi stated that despite his obstinate work, the key for achieving what he really wanted, that is, his inspiration, was lying on Chitose. Navigation